


Does this convince you?

by OnCeUpOnAfAnDoM



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phan Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnCeUpOnAfAnDoM/pseuds/OnCeUpOnAfAnDoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are stuck in a hotel room bored. What will a bottle of vodka and a tickle fight do?</p><p> </p><p>This is my fist ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does this convince you?

There is literally nothing to do in this town" Dan complained unlocking the door to his and Phil's hotel room  
They were currently staying in a small sea side town for a couple of days as they thought it would be a good way to de-stress from their radio show and the finishing fof the amazing book is not on fire.  
"It's not that bad, what about that little cafe we stopped to have lunch at?"  
Dan flopped onto one of the beds and sighed  
" Phil there was like 50 cafes all on the same street, it wasn't exacly filling my soul with excitment"  
Phil rolled his eyes and began rumaging in his overnight bag  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well seeing as you are oh so bored I thought this might help"  
Phil found what he was looking for and produced a bottle of vodka  
Dan sat up looking amused"Where did you get that?"  
"Yesterday evening, when you were complaining about how there was no wifi here"  
"God was I really that bad?" Dan asked chuckling slightly  
Phil grinned handing over the bottle "Just a bit but the whole no internet thing is starting to get to me too"  
"Well then we better have this to drink away the boredom" Dan laughed

One hour and half a bottle later both boys were sitting cross legged on the bed feeling a little more than tipsy  
"Okay, if you had the chance to go clubbing with anyone who would it be?"  
Without a moments hesitation Phil simply said " Definatly the Queen, I think she.... what? .... Dan stop lauging at me!"  
Dan clamped his hand over his mouth to stop the giggles"Sorry, sorry its just, the Queen? Really?"  
"Yeah I recon she would be quite fun after a few shots"  
"You such a strange person" Dan laughed as he took another swig of the bottle  
Phil shifted slightly on the bed to get more comfortable  
"If you could be doing anything right now, what would you be doing?"  
Dan handed the bottle to Phil  
"Browsing tumblr" he gave an exadurated sigh "I think im having withdrawl symptoms"  
"Its been less than 24 hours"  
"Exacly, I feel like im going insane"  
"Bit late for that"  
"Hey!" Dan laughed shoving Phil's shoulder  
"What about you?"  
"What about me"  
"if you could be doing anything right now what would it be?"  
A slightly drunk Phil though for a moment before launching himself at Dan and yelling " tickle fight!"  
Dan felt his body get knocked sidways on to the bed and before he knew it Phil's hands where attacking his sides  
"Phil, Phil get off me you goof" he gasped hysterically laughing  
"Make me"  
With that statment Dan grabbed at Phils wrists  
"Im so going to get you back for this" he laughed and tried to flip them over. However he slightly under estimated his stregnth and accidently sent both Phil and himself crashing onto the ground, with Dan landing directly on top of Phil  
"Oh god are you alright?" Dan asked slightly concered that he may have given his friend concussion  
"Im fine" Phil giggled "maybe slightly winded but I'll live" Suddenly the room fell silent  
Phil reached his hand up to brush away the hair near Dan's eyes  
Phil didn't know if it was the alcohol that made him say it but before he could stop himself he was blurting out  
"You have pretty eyes"  
Dan blushed "your drunk"  
"So are you"  
Dan stared at Phil, both boys began to lean in before Dan quickly pulled back  
"We should stop"  
Phil sighed"Stop what?"  
"This"  
Actually that was a lie, the last thing Dan wanted to do was to stop but given the state they were both in he didn"t want to do something stupid that would freak Phil out. Hell he had bottled up his feeling for Phil too long to be careless  
Phil interupted his thoughts "Do you want to stop"  
"I.... thats not the point"  
Phil sighed again sitting up and running a hand through his hair  
"Sorry I shouldn't have asked that, im an idiot"  
Dan suddenly felt like crying but before he could say anything Phil was getting up and heading to the bathroom  
"Im going to get ready for bed" he mumbled  
Dan opened his mouth to say something but was met with the sound of the door slamming shut.

2:35 am  
Dan tossed and turned unable to fall asleep  
All he could think about was earlier  
He sighed  
"Can't sleep" the voice in the next bed asked?  
Dan turned his head to see a sleepy eyed phil looking back at him  
"No, my brain won't shut off"  
"Oh"  
There was a long silence and Dan began to wonder if Phil had fallen asleep. His own eyes were closed when he felt the bed dip slightly  
He turned his body around to see Phil's face mere inches from his  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"Im sorry about earlier" Phil blurted out "I just didnt want you going to sleep thinking that I was being a twat"  
Dan sighed a little looking into phils eyes  
"I didn't think that at all"  
"Then why did you suddenly start acting weird"  
"Because...... I didnt want something to happen and then it's never spoken of again"  
"Why would that happen"  
"Because.... god I can't believe im about to say this, I know you dont feel the same way about me as I do about you and if any thing had of happend it would have just been past off as a drunken mistake"  
Phil stared at Dan trying to come to terms with what he just said he felt hurt and annoyed that Dan would think that  
"What kind of a person do you take me for?" Phils voice said angrily  
Dan was taken aback at the change in tone "what?"  
"Do you really think I would play around with your feelings? Pass it off something as a mistake"  
"No, no Phil I just...mmmf"  
Dan was cut off by Phil pressing his lips firmly against Dan's  
The kiss only lasted three seconds and when he pulled away Dan had a confused expression plastered on his face  
"Phil?"  
Phil ignored him and kissed him again, this time snaking his arms around Dans waist  
Dan could barely believe what was happening but he decided very quickly he didn't give a damn and threw his arm around Phil's neck deepening the kiss  
Phil"s lips were wonderfully soft and had a sweet taste to them, it was pure bliss  
"This convincing you?" Phil mumbled against Dan's lips  
Dan nodded fisting his hands into Phil's silky black hair  
Phil took that as a good sign and began to kiss along Dan's jaw line, diverting his attention to his neck nipping and biting softly on one particular spot  
Dan's breath hitched in his throat  
"Phiiill..... " he moaned "your gonna give me a hicky"  
"Don't care" after a few more minutes Phil worked his way back up to Dan's lips, loving the way they felt against his own  
"Exacly...how.....far.....are we...mmmff...going to take this?" Phil asked in between kisses  
"As far as your comfortable with" Dan whispered not wanting to stop anytime soon  
"You sure?" Phil asked  
Dan rolled his eyes, pinning Phil down against the bed and stradling his hips  
"This convince you" he smirked repeating Phil's earlier comment  
"Definatly" Phil replied leaning up to kiss Dan once again

 

Dan woke up early to the sound of the rain beating hard against the window. His limbs were entwined with Phil's  
Memories of a few hours earlier replay in his head and he smiles, shifting slightly. He felt a little sore from their post sex glory but in a wonderful kind of way  
"Morning sunshine" he whispered to Philgently stroking his cheak  
Opening his eyes he smiled up at Dan and wrapped his arms around him "morning, how you feel?"  
"Good, really good you?"  
"Same as you" he felt very content but he felt a naging urge to ask a question  
"Should we talk about this? About last night?"  
Dan felt his heart leap up into his mouth  
Did Phil regret what happend? This is what Dan had been afraid of  
Phil saw the worry in Dan's eyes and placed a small kiss to his temple "I mean talk about about how amazing last night was, because I'm pretty sure we both want that to happen again but I don't want to assume that if your'e not comfortable or have regrets"  
Dan smiled feeling a huge surge of affection at how much he was taking Dan's feelings into consideration he laced his fingers with Phil's  
" Phil I have never regreted something less in my whole life, I have dreamed about this happening for 6 years almost"  
Phil sighed with relief " its good to hear that because I have loved you for so long and...."  
"What?"  
Phil stopped, having realised what he just said  
"You.. you love me?" Dan stuttered  
"I err.. oh god sorry that slipped out I.."  
Dan leaned forwards capturing Phils lips emotion pouring out into the kiss  
Dan rested his forehead against Phil's  
"I love you too, silly goose"  
"You do? " phil asked in dis belief as if earlier wasn't proof  
Dan nodded "have done for years"  
"Promise me something" Phil asked "we will never keep something like this from eachother again"  
Dan smiled snuggling up to Phil "pinky promise"  
And both were true to their word


End file.
